


Blueberries

by Raspberrycake4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jegulus - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, jily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberrycake4/pseuds/Raspberrycake4
Summary: A book i wrote not only about the Marauders school years, but also about The nobel house of Black and plenty other characters. It's mostly from Sirius POV, but also a from Remus, Marlene, James, Regulus and the Black sisters POVs too. I have also created some Original Characters that i'm really proud of and the story will include them too.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Regulus Black/OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this book a chance! English is my third language, so please keep that in mind while reading. I got inspired by Mskingbean28 to write my own Marauders book, and if my book only get 5% as good as 'All the young dudes' I have succeeded. I hope you guys will enjoy this book!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and the Marauders on the Hogwarts express.

**Sirius**

The station was far from empty. There were people everywhere he looked, most of them muggles. Sirius didn’t see muggles quite often and when he did, it was never a pleasant experience, the reason for that was Walburga Black. His mother had a talent for ruining fun moments little Sirius thought. That's probably why the young boy was so excited to begin his journey at Hogwarts. He heard his cruel mothers words inside his ear before walking into the wall. “Remember what I told you Sirius.” Walburga whispered with her scarily calm but cold voice. That’s the last thing Walburga Black told her son before the relationship between son and mother never would be the same.

*****

Sirius walked through the big door that led to the even bigger train. While walking inside the corridor he almost tripped over, typical him. He had a tendency to be really clumsy, his mother hated that, she always told him he had to walk like a Black. So that’s exactly what Sirius did, he straightened up his back and walked in a very posh way. He had learned this word from his cousin, Andromeda. He felt like a real tosser. He heard a really loud laughing sound coming from one of the compartments, something told him the reason for this laugh was him. Sirius turned around to his side and he saw a boy, probably his age. The boy had round glasses and messy dark brown hair, he had a complete white smile, and kind brown eyes.

“Sit here with me” the guy spoke and smiled. Sirius looked around him to be sure this boy was actually talking to him. He hesitated thinking about what his dad said about not associating with ‘the wrong sort’. He ignored those thoughts reminding himself that his parents weren’t here now. He walked into the compartment, setting down his black luggage with his name tag on it. 

“Sirius Orion Black” The boy with the glasses read. “So you are a Black?” he gave Sirius an amusing look.

“Yes, I mean that's my name isn’t it” Sirius responded rather sassy to the boy not liking the way his last name sounded from someone else’s mouth.

“Yeah, you’ve got that Black aura to you” he said. 

“What’s a bloody aura?” Sirius asked, confused by the weird boy.

“I have no idea, I heard my mom use it once and it sounds cool” he said, this made Sirius Black giggle.

“James Potter” the brown haired boy beamed proudly and shaked his hand. Of course he was a Potter.

*****

“I'm going to become the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen” James promised Sirius in a cocky tone.

“Me and my dad have played quidditch together ever since I could walk, now I finally have a chance to play for real” James continued, his eyes literally glowing. James Potter was really passionate about quidditch, that was for sure.

Sirius thought about how his father never really spent time with Sirius and his brother, Regulus.

“My brother Regulus tells me i would be a good seeker but I personally prefer Beaters, they have much more fun” Sirius said slowly, thinking about his brother at home, his brother would probably be bored to death at home without him Sirius thought. At least he had Kreacher, Kreacher always seemed to like Reggie more than him.

“You have a brother?” James asked curiously while laying on the seats playing with a small snitch he had bought from his home. He wondered if James’s home was anything like his own.

“Yeah, he will be starting Hogwarts next year. We are pretty close, even though Reggie and our house elf, Kreacher are closer.” Sirius mumbled to his new friend. Sirius had to admit that he sometimes disliked Kreacher for that reason exactly. 

James sat up in his seat . “Are you jealous of your house elf Black” James gasped dramatically. Sirius bursted out laughing, and James joined him laughing even louder.

James and Sirius were laughing so hard that the two boys didn’t notice a short red haired girl trying to get their attention. A boy Sirius recognized as Severus Snape stood in the doorframe right next to her. He was a halfblood, his mother a ‘blood traitor’. Sirius had heard Walburga talk about them, Snape's mother is a Prince.

“Hello, would it be alright if we sat here?” The ginger girl asked. Of course, as the kind of guy Potter is, he answered immediately. “It would be a pleasure” James gave the two a unique smile.

When the ginger girl (that had represented herself as Lily Evans) and Snape sat down, Sirius observed the boy. 

He knew Snape didn’t come from money like Sirius did, but the boy had unnaturally greasy hair. 

Snape must have noticed Sirius glaring since he gave Black a nasty look. Almost as nasty as his hair Sirius thought. He chuckled softly amused by himself and this just made Snape even more angry. He didn’t understand why Snape was angry, It wasn’t like the boy was a legilimency like Sirius' own mother was.

“Are you a muggleborn?” James asked Lily, he seemed genuinely interested.

Lily gave James a serious look. “Yes I am, got a problem with that Potter?” she snapped at him. 

James was quick to reply to the rather angry girl. “Why would I Evans? me and my family love muggles. And I don’t see myself being any better than a muggleborn wizard because of something as absurd as blood.” He spoke looking the most serious he had seen the boy for the short time he had known him. James Potter had a very likeable persona, but it looked like Snape disagreed with Sirius, judging by the looks he gave the charismatic boy.

“I believe Black and his family disagrees with you Potter. Isn’t that right?” The greasy haired boy requested looking right at him.

Sirius felt anger build up inside of him, he didn’t understand why. Why would _he_ be mad, It wasn’t like Snape was wrong, _his_ family did hate muggles and muggleborns.

“Sirius here, is not like the rest of his blood supremacist family.” James demanded, he was glaring at Snape with one emotion and one emotion only, anger. “And luckily he’s nowear a greasy git like yourself Snape. You will probably end up in slytherin with that big noisy nose of yours” James snapped at Snape, Sirius had to laugh a little at James's last comment

He did have a big nose.

But then he realised he would probably end up in slytherin himself. “My whole family has been in Slytherin,” Sirius said. ‘

“Blimey”’ James spoke, “and I thought you seemed all right!” Sirius grinned. “Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?” James lifted an invisible sword. ‘“Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad.” James proudly said.

Grifiindor didn't sound too bad.

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him. “Got a problem with that?” “No,” said Snape… “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy—” 

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” interjected Sirius.

“Oh Lord, Severus, let's just go to another compartment.” Lily stated. “These bullies are not worth our time.” she added before the dark haired boy and the ginger girl were gone. 

“Good one Sirius, he really doesn't deserve to be at hogwarts. I couldn’t stand the way he was talking to you. No one gets away talking like that to my friends.” James remarked.

_Friends_.

“You're a great friend James.” Sirius replied. 

*****

  


The two pure-blood kids were later on joined by a small but round boy. He had dark blonde hair, that was pretty neat. And a round face with two round deep blue eyes to match the innocent look of the boy. He seemed pretty alright, and to Sirius' surprise a bit funny.

After buying some food from the trolley, Sirius told his friends he had to go to the bathroom. In reality this was far from the truth, even though Sirius was a very confident and brave boy, he did not feel brave right now.

He walked out of the carriage and walked fastly away from people. He needed somewhere to be alone. There are probably no people at the end of the train he thought. The way to the back of the train was long as he had to greet many other pureblood kids on his way. 

As he opened the door and walked in the door he felt relieved. To the young black heirs surprise he wasn’t alone. 

A pair of round pale brown eyes met his ice blue eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Sirius watched the rest of what seemed to be a very tired boy. With the boy's hair the same colour as his eyes, it made this experience a little aesthetically pleasing. Even though his aunt would call his short but messy hair ‘untidy’

The silence lasted too long for Sirius' liking. He didn’t like silence. It reminded him of his empty and silent home. 

Sirius Black had decided that the boy was probably the most interesting person on this train. There was something special about the boy. Sirius knew he had to know him.

“Excuse me, I assumed it would be empty back here” Sirius spoke.

The boy looked Sirius deep in his eyes giving him an unreadable look.

“Yeah, _excuse_ you. As you can see, it's not empty” the boy murmured turning his back to Sirius.

Sirius chose to ignore the fact that the boy clearly didn't want to talk to him.

“Are you a muggleborn?” Sirius asked curiously. 

He didn’t get an answer.

“I mean I don’t mi-”

“Im a half-blood,” the boy replied. “My mum is a muggle,” he added.

That explained his clothing.

“That's cool, I don’t mind muggles,” Sirius said. “I think my cousin Andromeda is quite close with a muggle born boy.” he took a deep breath. “But I don’t think they can stay together. You know cause my family is really dull” he muttered. 

“Andromeda is really cool, she’s probably the only sane one in my family” Sirius glanced quickly at the boy to see if he was listening. 

He was.

“Regulus can be alright,” he said “when he’s not busy playing gobstones with our houself” he snickered hoping he sounded as funny as he hoped he did.

The boy didn’t laugh, but he gave Sirius a special look.

“You have a house elf!.” the boy spoke surprised. “Posh boy” he mumbled, and gave Sirius what he would describe a jealous look. Sirius knew this look because he often received those kinds of looks.

“Yeah, after all I _am_ a Black” Sirius boasted. The boy rolled his eyes as a response.

“I’m Sirius Black, what's your name?” he asked. 

The boy responded with silence,

“What house was your father in?” he asked the boy pretending that he just didn't ask a question which he didn't get an answer too.

“Gryffindor” the boy said with his softly spoken voice.

“That's great, my best mate James hopes to land in Gryffindor,” Sirius told him.

“And what about you?” The boy asked. “What house do you want to be in?” he continued.

This made Sirius wonder. What house did _he_ want to be in? He had always thought he would be sorted into slytherin. Sirius knew everyone in his family had, even Andromeda had, and she was probably the nicest person Sirius knew of. Slytherin was what everyone expected from him. Was there another choice for him? Was he brave enough to be a Gryffindor?

“I'm not quite sure to be honest” Sirius admitted to the brown eyed boy. 

The boy gave him a rare smile before returning to the book in his lap. Sirius found it weird that he didn’t notice the book earlier.

“Want to sit with me and my friends?” Sirius asked him while reading the name of the book. It was a history book, he couldn’t read what sort of history book it was from where he was standing. 

The boy shaked his head, and fixed his gaze into the book. 

Sirius realised he had to return back to his new friends, and it seems like the boy wanted to be alone.

“See you later,” Sirius said before turning his back and walking towards the door,

“Remus,” the boy spoke.

Sirius turned around and watched the boy who was still reading his book.

“What?” Sirius asked confusingly. 

“My name’s Remus Lupin” he replied, lifting his eyes from his book, and met sirius’ own eyes.


End file.
